User blog:NanoLancensis/The Land Before Time: The Rise of Sharptooth
Fanfiction adaption of this roleplay, Nate's own stab at the idea of novelising the story can be found here. Contains violence and mild language, viewer discretion advised: Chapter 1: Red Claw's Realization It is somewhere in the wee hours of the morning out in the Mysterious Beyond. On the side of a muddy game trail, a Tyrannosaurus, Red Claw, mopes around in the rain with his Velociraptor subordinates, Screech and Thud; the three dinosaurs are recuperating from a disastrous attempt to break into the Great Valley. As they walk, they come across a worn-down old pub, made of stone and built to accomodate sharpteeth of all shapes and sizes. A huge sign is set next to the "highway"; "Sharptooth Servings Grill and Bar". Looking to drown in their sorrows, the three carnivores go inside. Inside, a number of other shady characters are already quartered, seated at tables befitting their stature. What little light illuminates the room is a shade of orange. Red Claw sits on a gigantic stool, lowering his huge head onto the table and sighing. The bartender, a sailback sharptooth, comes over. "I'll take a threehorn martini," the downtrodden tyrannosaur orders. The Spinosaurus nods, and goes over to a keg. As this occurs, another spinosaur, named Sailback Jack, frowns, noting Red Claw's miserable expression. "If you think you have things bad, you should hear what I've been through; I got myself jammed between a couple of rocks while I was trying to get my claws on some kids!" he says, trying to lighten the bigbiter's mood. Red Claw perks. "Kids?" he inquires. "Were they flatteeth by chance?" The sailback nods affirmatively. "Yeah; a longneck, a threehorn, a swimmer, a flyer, a spiketail..." he says, naming off what he remembers the kids in question being. This description, beyond confirming Red Claw's suspicions, gets the attention of another bar patron. "Those are the same kids whose parents killed one of our packmates!" a Velociraptor calls out, as his friends growl. Another sharptooth speaks up. "Their antics made me fall off a cliff!" a gray T. rex complains. Ozzy, who is sitting next to the window, munching on an egg, goes ballistic. "Those sap-sucking, root-raking, mold-munching, shoot-shagging, fruit-f--''!!" the ''Struthiomimus roars, before his brother, Strut, clasps a hand over Ozzy's beak, sparing everyone in the bar a long and extremely profane rant. "They cost him an egg," the vegan ornithomimid finishes. A clubtail and three swimmers burst out of the freezer room. "They kicked us out of the Great Valley when we tried to exact justice on one of them!" the ankylosaur, Hank, booms. The room suddenly starts to fill with recollections of the what these specific five kids had done to them; a Baryonyx recalls an incident on a cliff, an Allosaurus recalls being crushed alive, a T. rex recalls being sent off of a cliff by a log; finally, Red Claw, having realized just how badly the kids' shenanigans have affected everyone against them, roars. The pub goes silent. "Given that we all seem to have a common enemy, I think we should get together and do something about them; I say that we summon the sickest, meanest, most dastardly sharptooth to have ever lived!" he proposes. A pink Rhamphorhynchus flies in through the window alongside a brown Cearadactylus. "You mean Sharptooth himself?" he inquires. A Giganotosaurus, sitting at a table next to the window, scoffs. "What are you talking about? It's obvious that I'm the strongest sharptooth here, we don't need no dead sharptooth to come back to life," he boasts. A Carnotaurus jumps on Plates' table, smashing it. "No, I'm the strongest sharptooth!" Bovus roars, as a trio of gray Velociraptor dogpile him. "No, we are!" they snarl. The carnotaur roars, lunging at Plates before Rinkus flies in his way. "None of you mean anything to the longneck," Rinkus discounts. "Sharptooth himself was responsible for the death of his mother, which started all of your pain in the first place!" "So what?" Plates barks. "I could have been able to have killed his mother; after all, I got close to killing the mom of one of his friends." Bovus gets up in his face. "Yeah, 'got close'; not to mention her mate dumped you into the sea before you could actually kill her!" he chides. "I had no time to prepare, I--" Plates stammers, before Red Claw interjects. "Listen here, Sharptooth could jump fifty feet into the air, and he would have been more than able to rip you all to shreds!" Plates sneers. "I'm sure he could have killed you, too," he retorts. Suddenly, the sharpteeth all start chanting. "Sharptooth was such a legend" Red Claw sings. "Though he's long gone, his story lives on If we bring back that legend his tyrannosaur smarts'll give us a new start" Red Claw walks up to a fastbiter chick, playing with some flattooth toys he got from a kiddie meal at a restaurant. "Yeah, Sharptooth'll help us win with all of his great advice No more playing nice, no more playing nice" Red Claw laughs, smashing his head into the kid's toys and making them fly out the window. "Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight" he concludes. Screech taps his boss's leg. "Why don't we attack the valley before we summon him?" he asks. Red Claw looks down at him "We could try, but I'd rather we wait until we revive him. We could send a few of you to act as scouts to see what we'll be dealing with beforehand, before we finally end those little pests..." Rinkus flies around the room. "No one in the Valley" he sings. "Could possibly dream of our damnable scheme" "They'll all be astounded" "When the Gang of Five's done, and our victory won!" Rinkus flies into the kitchen. He turns the oven on. "We just need fire and a roar for our surprise We'll make Sharptooth rise, we'll make Sharptooth rise!" he concludes. Red Claw cocks his head quizzically. "We're going to make the longneck roar?" he asks. "Yes," Rinkus confirms. "we need to lure him into the tallest smoking mountain in the Mysterious Beyond, make him roar with anger, and throw a staff into the flowing fire." Bovus looks over. "We have to do something to make him mad?" he asks. "How about we kidnap the little swimmer?" Thud suggests. Sierra stomps over and slaps him. "Ohhh no, not that little brat!" he snaps. Rinkus scratches his head, thinking of what they could do to made Littlefoot mad. "I believe that the longneck is in a relationship with a fastrunner; we could kidnap her instead," he suggests. Red Claw's head swerves over to face Rinkus. "He has a girlfriend?" he asks, confounded. Chapter 2: Planning Hours later, in the Great Valley, Littlefoot the longneck and Ruby the fastrunner are sitting down by a slab of rock, eating treestars. "I thank you for saving me from those rainbowface fastbiters you saved me from," Ruby exposits. Littlefoot blushes. As the two teenagers continue on their date, Ozzy and Strut peer from the bushes. "We must find a way to get the longneck to roar," Ozzy says. Suddenly, a Lambeosaurus bursts from the bushes, eyes locked on the eggstealers. With an angered honk, he charges them. Ozzy and Strut try to flee the giant hadrosaur, but they are too slow; he sends the brothers flying out of sight with a smack of his tail. "Good riddance, you egg-stealin' scum," he snorts, as the two Struthiomimus regain their senses. They bolt out of the Valley, not wanting to go through that again. Back at the bar, the sharpteeth are busy chastising Red Claw for sending the eggstealers - who are already considered to be as bad as sharpteeth - into the Great Valley and not expecting anything to go wrong. Red Claw snarls, frustrated. "Alright, I get it, I screwed up," he admits. "Maybe we could send some less assuming dinosaurs into the valley to spy on the longneck." "How about we send those guys into the Valley instead?" Thud suggests, motioning towards Hank, Lambi, Cory, and Maia. "The valleydwellers shouldn't suspect four random flatteeth to be in tandem with us." Hank shakes his head. "We were exiled for planning to exile the threehorn girl," he explains. Red Claw cocks his head. "Given that you don't look any different than other members of your kind, maybe nobody will notice that you're the ones that were banished some time ago," he suggests. Instead of playing along with his logic, the four leaf-eaters storm out of the bar, deeply offended by what just came out of his mouth. Rinkus gives the bigbiter a dirty look. "Do we have anyone here capable of camouflage?" Rinkus asks, addressing the entire room. As if on cue, a pair of fastbiters with coloring almost identical to that of rainbowfaces step into the conversation, having not been paying attention to the plot. "Does this place have free refills?" one of them obliviously asks. "Is that good enough camouflage?" Red Claw asks the pink sharptooth flyer. Rinkus shakes his head. "No, I'm quite sure that the valley is able to tell a fastbiter and a rainbowface apart from each other," he says. "Perhaps we could find a way to lure the longneck's partner out of the valley..." Suddenly, Red Claw jerks his head to the side. "You!" he exclaims, pointing his claw at an Anurognathus, a tiny, bug-eating pterosaur species, far too small to be suspect to any of the valleydwellers. "Fly over to the Valley and lay a trail of sweetbubbles from the sleeping place of Ruby that leads out to the Mysterious Beyond. When she is out of the perimeter of the Valley, we'll get these two rainbowbiters to grab her and send her to the Mountains that Burn," Red Claw says, a plan finally having popped into his mind. He turns to Rinkus. "How does that sound?" the bigbiter asks, proud of himself for coming up with that. Rinkus smirks. "Deal," he responds, as the two villains shake hands. The other sharpteeth in the bar chant dramatically. "Let's bring back a legend" Rinkus and Red Claw sing. "A legend to help our fight Let's bring back a legend A legend of darkness tonight!" It is the middle of the night in the Great Valley. Chomper and Ruby are sound asleep in the Secret Caverns when, all of a sudden, the smell of sweetbubbles permeates the air. Ruby, attracted to the scent, wakes up; she is very groggy; not nearly conscious enough to be suspicious of the sudden grape scent. She runs outside to find a bunch of sweetbubbles in a line, leading somewhere. Ruby, being tired, and, as a result, not in the right mood to be questioning what is going on here, follows the line while eating the fruits. After a short while, Ruby eats the last sweetbubble; she finally has regained her senses, and realizes that she has been led to the very edge of the Great Valley. Suddenly, before she can register the situation, she is grabbed by a green and blue Unenlagia. Ruby starts screaming bloody murder as the brothers, Uney and Lagia, take her away. "Help me! Someone, please help me!" the fastrunner cries, as the rainbowbiters sprint towards the biggest, most volatile smoking mountain in all of the Mountains that Burn, where the rest of the sharptooth rebellion waits. A Hypsilophodon, awoken by the screaming, looks around frantically; the rest of the adults in the vicinity follow suit. One of them catches a glimpse of Ruby being spirited away by the fastbiters. "They're getting away with one of the children!" the Saurolophus cries, prompting the distressed adults to do what they do best; yell at one another. Littlefoot and his friends arrive on the scene. "Where's Ruby?" Chomper asks, having noticed that she was absent when he woke up. "She was kidnapped by a pair of sharpteeth," Hyp's father explains. The kids gasp. "It is not good that Ruby was kidnapped-ed, oh, no, no, no, no..." Ducky says, anxious for the safety of her fastrunner friend. Littlefoot crouches, ready for action. "Come on, guys! We've gotta go out and save her!" he shouts, barreling towards the nearest exit to the Mysterious Beyond. The other kids follow. Chapter 3: Bringing Back A Legend The rainbowbiters run up to a huge volcano, Mount Indominus, and enter the mountain through an opening in its side. Sharpteeth of all shapes and sizes litter the spacious interior of the volcano. Uney throws Ruby into a makeshift jail cell; the ribcage of a juvenile longneck that was unfortunate enough to wander into the Mountains that Burn. The villains all look at the imprisoned fastrunner, grinning sardonically. Red Claw presses his snout against the "bars" of Ruby's pen. "Hello, young Ruby," he greets. Ruby picks up a little rock and throws it at the tyrannosaur; it bops his nose like a rubber ball against a wall. He shakes his head dismissively and steps back. Nearby, Lagia holds an empty wine glass up to Rinkus. "Can we have our free refills now?" he asks. The pterosaur smacks the glass out of his hand and into the lava far below. "Shut up," he orders. The Unenlagia huffs and walks into the crowd of other sharpteeth. Sierra, who was supposed to be outside waiting for Littlefoot and his friends to arrive, flies in through the vent of the volcano. "Looks like we have company," the sharptooth flyer says. Red Claw's eyes widen; they can't be here now, they're not ready! "It's the pizza delivery man," Sierra reiterates. The Tyrannosaurus eases up, and he walks over to the volcano's "doorway" to greet the pizza guy. It might not be the kids, but at least it's food. As he takes the box of pizza, he looks inside. He reels back in disgust; there are papayas on the pizza! Enraged, he grabs the pizza guy with his jaws and tosses him into the volcano. The pizza is thrown down right after. He turns to Rinkus. "The kids'll be here any moment now, where's that staff you mentioned?" he questions. "Last I heard, the staff of life was somewhere out at sea, in the clutches of some pirates," he answers. Sierra peeks outside of the volcano. Not only does the Gang of Six appear to be many miles away, but it looks like they're wasting their time with a goofy musical number. "We have some spare time to go and get the stick," the Cearadactylus says, as he flies out of the central vent of the smoking mountain. A good distance away, on the stormy waters of the Tethys, an iceberg floats around. Aboard the 'berg are a group of Masiakasaurus, led by their captain, a single Majungasaurus. A Psittacosaurus and a Rahonavis are perched on his back. From above, Sierra scans the makeshift ship; the staff of life is in the jaws of one of the masiakasaur goons. Sierra, not planning to waste his time with the Malagasy dinosaurs, dives down and slashes the Masiakasaurus in the snout with his foot talons. In pain, he opens his jaws and emits a cry, dropping the stick in the process. Sierra picks up the staff with one of his feet and launches himself into the air. "He's getting away with our staff!" the Majungasaurus captain barks. "Men, attack!" One of the masiakasaurs picks up a coconut and kicks it out of her own hands, aiming it at Sierra. The fruit strikes him, sending him plummeting from the sky and into the sea, the staff no longer in his beak. To retrieve the staff in midair, the majungasaur captain urges his Rahonavis to fly over and grab it before it hits the water. The free-falling Sierra, however, reorients himself and exits his state of panic, and focuses on getting his claws back on the staff; but, before he can reach it, the little raptor snatches it with its jaws, and turns to fly back to the iceberg. Sierra squints angrily, and thrusts himself forward, jaws wide open. Just before the Rahonavis can get back on the ship, Sierra flies into it and snaps his jaws shut around his torso, before he dives down into the water and thrashes it around; by the time Sierra comes back to the surface, the little raptor is dead. The pterosaur throws the feathered creature into the water and flies back to Mount Indominus. Sierra hands the staff of life over to Rinkus. The Rhamphorhynchus smirks. "We throw this into the flowing fire after Littlefoot roars," he says. As if on cue... "Let Ruby go!" a young voice calls. One of the members of a quartet of Baryonyx, green in color, starts to shiver. "It's the longneck" he frets; however, while he assumes a fetal position and cradles himself, the rest of the sharpteeth stand their ground. Red Claw raises his head. "Charge!" he roars. On cue, all of the carnivores surrounding him rush at the six adolescents; but, to their dismay, Petrie flies up and repeatedly pecks a bunch of stone teeth with his beak. The rock formations fall, and the sharpteeth scramble. Amidst the panicked predators, the gang make a B-line to the imprisoned Ruby. Red Claw turns his head to face them. "Oh, no you don't," he growls, rushing at them. Littlefoot grits his teeth and faces his threehorn friend. "Cera, if you charge the bone bars, maybe they'll break and let Ruby escape," he says. Cera smirks. "Can do," she responds. Cera paws the ground with her front legs and crouches down. Behind her, Red Claw pushes and shoves other sharpteeth out of the way, teeth bared and foreclaws at the ready. Then, like a slingshot firing, Cera lunges forward, and smashes headfirst into Ruby's cage, the force of the impact shattering the ribs like glass. As most of the kids run away, Littlefoot stands his ground and faces Red Claw. He whips his tail, agitated. "Sure, you might have saved your friend now, but that doesn't mean I won't try this again in the future," he warns. "Maybe next time I'll go after Cera, or Ducky... maybe I'll even go after your grandma or grandpa!" Littlefoot's eyes widen, and his blood starts to boil; he slaps his tail onto the floor of the volcano and unleashes a mighty roar, just before he makes a break for it. The earth shakes, and the lava in the caldera sloshes about. "Someone grab the stick and throw it in the flowing fire!" Rinkus shouts, leaping into the air as to not have to suffer the effects of the tremors. Thud goes over to a pedestal, grabs the staff of life, and tosses it into the lava. A huge pillar of fire explodes from the caldera and the tremors begin to subside. As the flaming pillar subsides, the silhouette of a sharptooth, wreathed in flames, becomes visible, floating above the pool of lava in the center. "Are you...?" Red Claw stammers, addressing the flaming creature before him. The flaming sharptooth chuckles darkly. "Yes... I am Sharptooth," he confirms. All of the other sharpteeth stand in silence; they did it, they brought back a legend! The first to break the silence is a Carnotaurus. "It is an honor to finally be in your presence, your carnivorousness," he gleams, bowing before the spiritual tyrannosaur. Sharptooth turns to face Red Claw and smiles. "Your sharpteeth will be of good use to me..." he states. He looks out through a crack in the volcanic walls, gazing at the Great Valley. "We shall gather all of the sharpteeth in the land - bigbiter, fastbiter, sailback, plated, sailback, featherhead - if it eats meat, it will take part in our plan!" he declares. Red Claw looks at him quizzically. "What plan?" he inquires. Sharptooth does not vocally respond; he simply looks at him and smirks deviously. to be continued Category:Blog posts